Douche, chien, loupgarou et baldaquin
by The Jester of Queen
Summary: Quand Remus tombe nez à nez avec un Sirius nu, sous la douche, il y a de qui lui filer des insomnies... Mais comment s'endormir d'une manière efficace ? Slash SB/RL, petit délire de l'auteur 0 rating T, voir M. Homophobes s'abstenir.


Je me permet de poster ce petit OS, en parallèle de ma fanfiction "light me up a cigarette". Il faut croire que les hautes-alpes, ça inspire ^^.

**Diclaimer :** Ô grande J.K. Rowling, je vous empreinte vous personnages le temps d'une fanfiction...

**A propos de l'histoire :** Slash Remus/Sirius, c'est plus un petit délire perso qu'autre chose...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**"Douche, chien, loup-garou et baldaquin."**_

Remus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit et regarda son réveil. 2H18 du matin.

Il soupira profondément.

L'heure de se lever n'arriverait donc jamais ?

Il se tourna à nouveau pour se coucher sur le dos.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait pas.

Non pas que la pleine lune approchait, loin de là.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius nu, sous la douche, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Il savait que Sirius était beau, à en croire son harem.

Mais de là à avoir la trique, rien qu'en voyant se corps parfait ruisselant d'eau chaude...

Surtout que le lycanthrope n 'était pas censé être attiré par les hommes.

Enfin, était.

Car depuis se récente « découvert visuelle », Remus ne pensait plus qu'à lui.

Il imaginait son corps, sous le sien, brillant de sueur. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever brusquement à chaque coups de reins. Et le pire de tout, il entendait sa voix suppliante et rauque, souffler et gémir son nom.

Et cette seule pensée réveilla l'excitation de notre cher Remus.

Une bosse s 'insinua sous les draps et le jeune homme lâcha un profond soupire d'exaspération.

Il se tourna sur le côté gauche et il sentit son lit s'affaisser étrangement.

Quelqu'un venait de se coucher dans son dos.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui et ce qu'il vit le mortifia : Sirius, collé contre son dos, qui le regardait avec une moue presque enfantine.

« _R-Rem'... Je peux dormir avec toi ?... J'ai fait un cauchemar..._ »

Comment dire « _non_ » à un petit Sirius sans défense ?

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis il se recoucha dos au brun.

Il se recroquevilla un peu, ne voulant pas dévoiler son excitation grandissante

Mais ladite excitation fut alors rudement mise à l'épreuve.

En effet, Sirius se colla un peu plus à Remus, se moulant contre lui.

Alors qu'il passait ses bras sous ceux de Remus pour l'enlacer, le souffle de l'héritier Black vint mourir dansle nuque dégagée de cheveux du loup-garou, qui trembla littéralement de plaisir.

« _Tu as froid Moony ?.._. »

C'était plutôt tout le contraire.

Remus se sentait horriblement brûlant, bouillonnant.

Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sauter sur son ami et assouvir ses envies luxurieuses.

« _Dis, Moony, T'es déjà tombé amoureux d'un garçon ?_

_-Euh... N-Non... Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que mou, oui..._ »

Le brun descendit sa main, anciennement posée sur son ventre, vers l'entrejambe de Remus.

Celui-ci du se retenir de soupirer d'extase lorsque la main tentatrice frôla la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.

« Ru sais Rem'... Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits... »

Il caressa distraitement la bosse et Remus déglutit difficilement.

« Je te vois, nu, au-dessus de moi... En moi aussi, accessoirement... Tu es tellement beau Moony... »

Il accompagna sa parole d'une petite morsure dans la peau de son cou. Il se colla encore encore plus contre lui, et c'est là que Remus sentit quelque chose de dire, contre son dos. Sirius n'avait pas du faire un cauchemar si horrible en fin de compte...

« _Je t'aime Moony, depuis tellement longtemps... Je veux être à toi..._ »

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

Brusquement, Remus se retourna et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Sirius, faisant claquer leurs dents.

Sirius se redressa un peu et retira vivement son tee-shirt. Puis il arracha presque celui de Remus avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue.

Ce dernier s'écarta quelques secondes pour lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation après avoir ferméles rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Puis il se pendit à nouveau au brun qui mourrait littéralement d'excitation.

Sirius joua un long moment avec l'élastique du boxer de Remus, puis une idée lui vint.

«_ Attends deux secondes..._ »

Le brun se leva, alla fouiller dans sa commode et revint avec un petit sachet en plastique blanc.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le loup, intrigué._

_-Des préservatifs... C'est moldu._ »

Avec un sourire triomphal, Sirius sortit du sac une bande de cinq préservatifs.

« _Et ça sert à quoi ?_

_-Ca sert à se protéger des maladies sexuellement transmissibles il paraît..._

_-Et ça marche comment ?_

_-Laisse-moi faire..._ »

Souriant, le jeune Black détacha un préservatif et mis les autres sous l'oreiller de Remus.

Soigneusement, il le détacha et retira le caleçon du loup, qui se laissa faire, curieux.

Une fois son érection mise à nue, le brun déroula un peu le contraceptif sur la verge de l'autre.

Puis sa bouche prit le relais, déroulant lentement le latex sur toute la longueur de Remus.

Celui-ci lâcha un profond et lon soupire alors que les lèvres de l'animagus frôlaient sa peau tendue.

Sirius se redressa ensuite et retira son caleçon, qu'il jeta au pied du lit.

Remus put alors découvrir la beauté de Remus dans tout sa splendeur.

Il était alléchant.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

Il embrassa tendrement le loup-garou, caressant son torse et frottant lascivement son entrée à la verge de Remus, qui répondait avec ferveur en effleurant son dos de mille caresses et en dévorant ses lèvres.

Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient, alors que Sirius s'empalait lentement sur le membre de Remus.

Chacun se sentait à sa place, blottit et uni l'un à l'autre.

Automatiquement, le bassin de Remus se mouva, pénétrant un peu plus le brun.

Celui-ci commençait à geindre bruyamment, montant et descendant sur le loup pour rencontrer ses gestes.

Rapidement pris de frénésie et littéralement possédés par cette vague de sensations nouvelles, les deux jeunes hommes jouirent de concert.

Haletants ils se regardèrent un long moment, droit dans les yeux.

D'une voix brisée et rauque, Sirius souffla :

«_ A qui tu pensais pour être excité comme ça ?..._ »

Remus lui sourit et murmura à son oreille :

«_ A toi, Paddy.._. »

Tous deux rayonnants de bonheur, ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée après un tendre «_ Je t'aime_ ».

_Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de James lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux de leur lit pour réveiller le Préfet en Chef..._

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu ^^ je poste la suite de "Light me up a cigarette" au plus vite !

A bientôt !

Et n'oubliez pas, sortez couverts ! ;)


End file.
